


Haikyuu Randomness/Dribbles

by Bunshin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunshin/pseuds/Bunshin
Summary: UhmTake it.Ships?I dunno. Probably not an appealing summary, but I don't know what to say cuz I'll probably do prompts, etc... Who knows at this point?Edit: this was a mistake





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Singing  
> Pairing: Kuroken(KurooxKenma)  
> I've always have had this one little personal headcanon... Kenma is amazing at singing. I don't know why.

Kenma sighed as he sat in front of the computer. God forbid him to actually enjoy such a challenging game. He stared at the boss room door, not wanting to head in. He saved multiple times and his character just stood at the door. With a soft sigh, Kenma pressed his blue-haired hero onward. He blinked as music started pouring out of his computer. He couldn't help but get excited; this was Kenma's favorite song. Kenma couldn't help it, the soft voice that escaped, "Are you, are you coming to the tree?" The black screen disappeared and on his computer was the blue-haired hero next to her best friend who was killed in the game. "They strung up a man they say who murdered three," the red-haired best friend turned to the hero and subtitles appeared.

_Don't worry, Melody!_

"Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree," Kenma did not notice himself gradually growing to a normal voice level.

_You against this easy wolf?_

"Are you, are you coming to the tree?" He sang, watching the cutscene intently.

_My oh my, I think our practices were harder than that oaf!_

"Where the the dead man called out for his love to flee," Kenma couldn't help but remember the training sessions he had in-game with this AI. In a different colored subtitles, Melody spoke.

_But Hush, you_ died  _on our adventure!_

"Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree,"  Kenma sighed and could feel emotions and memories within the game begin to rise. Hush replied in her red subtitles.

_And who survived?_

"Are you, are you coming to the tree?" He felt like he was actually questioning Melody. Melody angrily responded to Hush's calmness.

_Me! But it should've been you, Hush!_

"Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free."

_I was supposed to die! I was supposed to watch you defeat the evil that has invaded our lives!_

"Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

_When I saw that giant paw come for you, I should have jumped in front!_

"Are you, are you coming to the tree?" Kenma did not hear the creaking of his door as Hush chuckled and said something back.

_You were chosen, Melody._

"Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me."

_He himself chose you over me. There is nothing you could do about it._

"Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree," Kenma was staring at his game, the shadow creeping behind him.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree?" He paused as Melody stared blankly at Hush.

"Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free."

_Hush..._

"Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be."

_I love you._

"If we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

_Oh, Melody,_

"Are you, are you?"

_I do too, but..._

"Coming to the tree?"

_Now isn't the time._

Another voice joined Kenma's, but he didn't stop singing as he recognized the voice, "They strung up a man they say who murdered three."

_You have to destroy the final evil._

"Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

_You must set this land free, Melody._

"Are you, are you coming to the tree?"

_Hush, no!_

"Where dead man called out for his love to flee." 

_Don't leave me!_  

"Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

_Good luck, Melody._

Kenma paused the game and sighed, spinning his chair around. He looked up to see Kuroo.

"A lot to take in, huh, Kenma?"  Kuroo chuckled.

"You suck at singing," Kenma replied, but with no actual spite to his voice.

Kuroo smiled down at him.  
  
 

 


	2. Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I saw a certain post and I was like: why the fuck not
> 
> basically Sugawara is really sick, sick enough to go to the hospital, but he's recovering pretty quickly.
> 
> Then Daichi gives him his number.
> 
> DAISUGA BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhh this is gonna turn out terrible but.. SUE ME

**Suga's POV**

"This sucks," I said hoarsely under my mountain of pillows. A cough racked my body as I sat there, playing on my phone. I grumbled curses under my breath, the sick feeling in my chest making me grumpy. "Honestly, why do I even have to stay here?" I asked to no one. "I'm going _INSANE_ ," I growled loudly.

"Really?" A low voice asked as the door creaked open. I jumped from shock and relaxed once I saw it was the nurse.

"It feels like it," I snapped at him.

"Maybe talking to yourself is a sign of that."

"Oh, whatever, er. . ." I turned my head away from my game and to him.

"Ah. It's Daichi," he said with a sly grin.

"Meh," I growled back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Childish, much Sugawara?" Daichi asked with a chuckle. 

"Meh," I repeated, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Apart from that, I need to check your vitals, so remove the pillows please," he said, walking towards me. He took a pillow of the top.

" _Fucking"_

He removed another pillow.

" _fight me."_   He stopped and looked me dead in the eye. He facepalmed, shook his head, and continued taking off the pillows.

"Maybe next time," Daichi chuckled as he place the last away from me. I guess I must've let out a whining noise, because he started laughing even harder.  The rest went as a blur, answering questions, and following orders. "Alright, I'll bring you some food later, sound okay?" I nodded eagerly and as soon as he left, went into another coughing fit. I gasped and chugged the rest of my water. I turned back to my phone and continued playing. Daichi came in soon after, and I turned to look at him.

"Fig-" I was cut off by my own body, coughing. It racked my body and left me exhausted as Daichi hurried to get water, noting I had finished mine rather quickly.

"Jesus, Sugawara," he said, shaking his head as he handed me the water. I glared at him as he left. With a soft sigh, I fell back on the hospital bed and closed my eyes, the feeling of sickness tearing me down.

I awoke to the sound of the door opening quietly. A rich chuckle filled my ears, and I wondered why it sounded familiar.  With a small breath, I remembered who it was. "Fight me."

"Oh my god, Suga, you were asleep _five_ seconds ago and now you want to fight me?" Daichi asked, exasperated. 

"Suga?" I questioned, ignoring him.

"O-oh! Sorry, Sugawara," he replied quickly.

"No, it's fine. I like that nickname," I said, allowing the tired version of me through. I sat up and repeated, "Fight me."

"Suga, seriously," Daichi began, shaking his head, "Why do you want to fight me?"

"Cuz I have bedhead, I'm tired, and grumpy," I replied.

"I know about the bedhead, trust me," he said, chuckling as he wrote something down. "Okay, so you can leave, you just need someone to be staying with you for the next few days, and-"

"Wait, why?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Well, you said you live alone, and shockingly, if it somehow gets worse, we don't want you dying."

"Ah."

"Yes, anyways, you just need to go to the receptionist desk and sign out," Daichi continued, "I will leave, so get dressed then go down to the receptionists desk," he said as he left the room. I chuckled before it opened again. "Also, don't forget the note on the desk, sorry for forgetting," he said quickly, then left. I blinked in confusion, but shrugged. Slipping on my shirt and jeans, I looked at the note.

 

 

_Fight me._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 

 

And I laughed. I laughed so hard I started wheezing. With a small smile, I left and headed down to the receptionists desk and soon, after filling out some paperwork, left. I took my phone out and inserted Daichi's number into it with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRASH  
> BUT IT'S DAISUGA SO  
> LOVE IT.  
> I had a ton of fun writing it, which is why there isn't a lot of detail.  
> SUE ME.


	3. Feline good after that purrfect save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroken  
> Prompt: Kenma rescues a cat.
> 
> Later on, the cat saves him in return.
> 
> Person who made the prompt: newamsterdam (on tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I took this too far but sue me

Kenma breathed as he watched the rain fall. He sat on the dock, watching the waves roll on the lake. His friends were in the beach house, probably drinking their heads off, just beginning the midnight party. But, as Kenma did not like drinking, he stared into the addictive-like waves, enjoying the way they lapped at his feet. He was thinking, thinking about  _him_ , and other things that strayed into his mind.

A small meow stopped Kenma's thoughts. He blinked and looked around. Another meow echoed through the air, and Kenma realized it was coming from the water. He scanned the lake, all earlier thoughts forgotten. He took off his jacket and slipped into the freezing water. His eyes wide, he continued searching for any sign of a cat. That was what he got; another meow, this one louder than before. He turned to his left, and shivered under the lapping waves. He lunged toward a small dark figure in the water, but a large wave slammed him into the deck. The cat meowed again and Kenma shook off the pain coming from his shoulder and back. He kept looking for the same dark figure in the water and, with a small gasp, flung himself to his right even more. With narrowed eyes full on concentration, Kenma stretched out my arm and snatched the small cat up.

"Gotcha!" Kenma said with a breath of glee. He pulled the kitten close to his soaked shirt, rubbing the kitten in hopes to make him warmer. Another large wave splashed over them, and Kenma jumped and held the kitten in the air, trying to save it from the wave. Letting go of the breath he was holding, Kenma realized he had managed to do it. He swam to the dock that had hurt his shoulder and put the kitten on the orange-ish deck before climbing on to the deck himself. He layed out the jacket and put the kitten onto it. Kenma wrapped the kitten up, and stood into the cold air. He continued rubbing the kitten, shivering like crazy. He ran onto the soft grass, his feet pounding hard into the wood as he left the deck. He continued running until he reached the door that led into the beach house. With a soft breath to try and calm himself and his shivering, he opened the door and ran in.

"Kenma?!" Suga, Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto gasped. Akaashi looked up, his eyes wide as he saw the condition Kenma was in.

"Holy s- Aiku!" Akaashi yelled, obviously not drunk as the rest of them. Aiku appeared at the open doorway that led into the kitchen. He saw Kenma shivering, wet, and holding something in his jacket and reacted as a caring boyfriend should.

"My God, Kenma! What happened?" Aiku asked, running towards Kenma.

"I-I was at the dock, a-and I heard a kitten meow, so I j-jumped in to save it, and oh my God," Kenma managed out, shivering as Aiku hugged him.

"Kitten?" Aiku questioned, letting go of him. Kenma nodded and unwrapped his jacket to reveal a shivering black kitten, staring at Kenma with grateful amber eyes.

"Jesus Christ," Kenma whisper-yelled to himself, bolting to his bedroom, which was where his computer was. He continued to rub the kitten as he researched what to do. With a pen and paper next to him, he began to write things down.

_Hair dryer_

_Multiple blankets_

_fill sock w/ uncooked white rice til full secure a knot in the open end and put in microwave for 60 seconds._

With a yell, Akaashi and Aiku came to his aid. He put the kitten down and pointed to the list saying, "I'll do the last one," while digging through his overnight bag for a clean pair of socks. He pulled some out and ran into the kitchen, ignoring the yelp that came from his drunk friends as he passed them. He ran into the pantry and, with only a few seconds of searching, grabbed the white rice he had used for cooking so many times before. He filled the sock with the rice and quickly tied it shut. He almost slipped as he shoved the sock into the microwave, setting the time for sixty-seconds. He ran back into the bedroom to check on Akaashi and Aiku. Aiku was watching the kitten, who was huddled into about three blankets, as Akaashi moved the hair dryer he had most likely found from his mother's bathroom around the kitten.

"How is he?" Kenma asked nervously, pulling at the collar of his soaked shirt. Aiku bit his lip as he turned to him, but nodded. Akaashi smiled at him.

"He's getting better," Akaashi began, "he's defiantly warming up, and he's almost dry."

"Thank God," Kenma sighed. He stared at the kitten and jumped when the microwave beeped. He turned and ran out the open door that led into the room. He slid past his drunk friends, where Hinata and Kageyama managed to fall asleep on each other, and opened the microwave. He picked the sock up and gently touched it to make sure it wasn't extremely hot. With a breath of relief, Kenma ran back into the room. Akaashi was in the bathroom, and Aiku was sitting on the bed, staring at Kenma. Kenma shook his head and walked up to the kitten, feeling around for the colder areas of the kitten. He found an area, and pressed the sock lightly on the area.

"Okay, so, I'm going to go," Akaashi said, and Kenma turned around to wave goodbye at him. Akaashi waved back and he closed the door. Kenma turned back to the kitten. The kitten was hugging the sock, asleep, so he backed away. 

"Hey."

Aiku had pushed Kenma against the wall, his mouth against Kenma's neck. Kenma gasped and tried to push himself farther closer the wall as Aiku bit his neck. Kenma wriggled as Aiku slowly pulled the shirt off of him, only taking his mouth away from Kenma's sensitive neck to completely remove the shirt. Kenma let out a small, breathy moan as Aiku went back to working on his neck.

"Aiku..."

Kenma moaned as Aiku bit harder.

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this, even if..."

Aiku stopped and pulled away, "You're right - it'd be bad if Akaashi heard us."

"Aiku, I-" Kenma began, guilt tearing at his stomach. Aiku glared at him but opened the door and slammed it shut as he left. He felt terrible; nothing bad would've actually happened if he continued, unless Kenma did another stupid thing. He blinked away a few tears of shame before walking towards the kitten. It was purring, no longer asleep. The kitten stood up and stretched, climbing into his lap. Kenma smiled at him, assuming it's male by its sturdy features, and fell back unto the bed. He continued to purr as he climbed next to Kenma and he pulled the blankets up to cover Kenma. He fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was close. 

 

 

 

"Kenma," a small voice whispered. Unlike most, Kenma was a light sleeper, so he immediately opened his eyes. Suga's hungover face stared back at him.

"Hmmm?" Kenma responded, annoyed. 

"Like the little God he is, Akaashi made us breakfast!" Suga was excited by the tone of his voice.

"Mmmh. I'll be up in a minute," Kenma growled. Suga nodded vigorously and left the room. Kenma sighed and sat up, looking around. He touched his neck tenderly and he noticed the kitten lightly pushing his way into the bedroom. Kenma smiled down at him and slipped on a random shirt that was on the ground next to his bed. He picked up the kitten and headed out the bedroom door. Hinata noticed him first and waved.

"That cat refuses to let anybody touch him except you and Akaashi," Hinata pouted, staring at the kitten in Kenma's hands. Kenma shrugged and went into the kitchen, following the great smell of Akaashi's cooking. Aiku turned and smiled at him, hovering over Akaashi as he cooked. Kenma smiled back at Aiku.

"So, what'd you make?" Kenma asked Akaashi.

"Ah! Pancakes - your plate is over there," Akaashi said, pointing towards the kitchen table. Licking his lips, Kenma grabbed the plate and headed out to the living room. They were currently watching Steven Universe, so Kenma couldn't help but eat slowly, as he was watching intently. The episode just finished and Kenma's pancake was done by the time a their loud doorbell rang, startling them all. Kenma stood up and headed to the front door, taking a breath to relax himself, and opened it.

A tall, tan man stood in front of Kenma; he couldn't be too much older than himself, though. He had messy black hair and facial attributes that were sent from God himself. Before Kenma could stare, he said, "How c-can I help y-you?"

"My cat. He escaped out of my house last night, and I couldn't find him anywhere - I was wondering if you'd seen him? He ha-" the man began.

"Oh, d-do you mean this little one?" Kenma asked, picking up the kitten that had left his grasp earlier.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, where did you find him?" he asked as Kenma handed the kitten to him.

"You should be grateful! Last night, Kenma dove into the freezing water to save your poor kitty!" Hinata yelled from the living room.

"Yeah, while the rest of you were  _drunk_!" Akaashi yelled back. Kenma shook his head.

"Ohmygod, I am so sorry, I did not mean to cause you any trouble-"

"No, it's fine. Uhm, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kenma - w-who are you?" Kenma asked, unknowingly cocking his head.

"I'm Kuroo," the tall man responded, "Thank you very much for saving my kitten!" 

"It's no problem - don't let it happen again though, Kuroo," Kenma waved goodbye and Kuroo did the same as he closed the door.

 

 

 

 

The next few hours passed like a blur. Everyone was saying goodbye to each other, as Kenma and Aiku grinned and waved goodbye. Soon, everyone was gone, and the only people left were the residents.

"So, who was the guy at the door earlier?" Aiku growled angrily. Kenma looked up to him.

"He was the caretaker of the kitten - said his name is Kuroo," he responded.

"Did you tell this 'Kuroo' your name?" Aiku asked, turning towards Kenma.

"Uh, y-yes," Kenma stuttered, turning to face Aiku as well.

"Why?" Aiku yelled, slapping Kenma hard in the face, "you know better than to flirt with other guys!"

"I w-wasn't fli-"

"You weren't flirting?  _You weren't flirting?_ " Aiku continued to raise his voice angrily and punched Kenma in the face. He stumbled back a little and a purple bruise already began to form around his eye.

"I wasn't flirting, I wasn't flirting!" Kenma yelled out. Aiku striked him across the face again, leaving a bright red mark.

"But you're such a whore!" Aiku began to rant, "You'd do anything to get in a guy's pants and you  _fucking_ know it too!" 

"No, I don't, I swear," Kenma said, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"You're a fucking wimp!" Aiku hissed, punching Kenma in the chest, knocking the air out from him. "I have to do this for your own good or you'll never learn!"

"I'm sorry!" Kenma screamed as Aiku pushed Kenma to the ground. Kenma's eyes were red as he struggled to get back up, weak from the blow to the chest. He couldn't breath regularly, but it wasn't as bad as it was at first.

"You shouldn't have flirted with Kuroo in the first place, you fucking moron," Aiku hissed, kicking Kenma in the rib. Kenma was sobbing as he curled up onto the ground. 

"I'm sorry," Kenma cried. Aiku leaned down, but let out a yell of shock when the front door slammed open. Kenma looked up and saw the door wide open; had it never been fully closed in the first place? He turned to Aiku who let out a yell of pain. Kenma gasped when he saw the kitten attacking his boyfriend. 

"You little shit cat!" Aiku yelled, trying to get the kitten away from him. Kenma turned his head away and towards the door, hating to feel helpless. His vision blurred as a familiar figure stood in the doorway. 

"Kenma! Mitsuo!" the figure yelled. Kenma blinked and narrowed his eyes and realized it was Kuroo. Kuroo was running towards Kenma, and their yelling grew distant as he let the darkness take him.

 

 

 

 

Kenma woke again to the sound of beeping. He blinked multiple times in hopes to clear his blurry vision. Kenma gently touched his left eye and hissed in pain. He covered it, trying to get rid of the blurriness. When it finally worked, he was surprised to see Kuroo sleeping at the side of the bed.

"Kuroo?" Kenma asked.

"Hm... Hmmm?" Kuroo was most likely still half asleep. "K-Kenma! You're awake!"

"Y-yeah... How long have I been out?" Kenma questioned.

"Uhm, about a day," Kuroo shrugged.

"Really? Wait, what even happened in the first place?" Kenma cocked his head unknowingly.

"Well, Mitsuo was acting all crazy, so I let him out, and followed him," Kuroo began, "and he lead me to your house. When I finally caught up to him, he was attacking the person standing in front of you,"

"O-oh... How is he? Aiku, I mean," Kenma asked.

"Who cares?" Kuroo snorted in response.

"Well, it's my fault, so..," Kenma said, not realizing what he just said.

"Kenma, whatever that bastard did to you, it's not your fault."

Kuroo looked at Kenma. Kenma looked at Kuroo. 

"I'm sorry, Kuroo."

"Don't be, Kenma," and with that, Kenma fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took me the entire day. *stretches*


	4. What a catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hah  
> kill me  
> RAPE!  
> RAPE!  
> YAOI RAPE!  
> YOU'LL NEED BLEACH AFTER THIS!

"What do you mean,  _you're not going to press charges?_ "

"I mean, I'm not going to press charges," Kenma growled at Kuroo, looking up to glare at him. People bustled by as they walked on the sidewalk, both glaring at each other intently.

"Kenma, he hurt you!" Kuroo snapped, crossing his arms. Kenma rolled his eyes angrily, dodging a person who was playing on their phone. To be honest, Kenma had been visiting Aiku for the week he was in jail. Kuroo didn't know this, nor the fact that Aiku was supposed to be home today. 

"He's a better person now," Kenma responded irritably. Kuroo angrily brought up his hand in the air. Kenma jumped, and Kuroo's glare hardened when he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"See!? You're still jumpy because of what Aiku did to you!" Kuroo argued.

"I've always been jumpy," Kenma fought back.

"Also, how can he be a ' _better_ ' person when he was only gone for a week?!"

"He is!" Kenma finally snapped, and yelled at Kuroo angrily. Kuroo huffed and shook his head. They continued to walk next to each other, both obviously pissed. Kuroo sighed and Kenma realized they had arrived at his house.

"Look, you know I just say what I do because I'm worried about you, right?" Kuroo asked, his gaze softening. Kenma's gaze softened as well, knowing Kuroo was being sincere.

"I know, and thank you for that," Kenma gave Kuroo a small smile in hopes of cheering Kuroo up. It seemed to work, and he smiled back. Kuroo waved and started to walk up his driveway. Kenma waved back and continued down the pavement. Kuroo and him didn't actually live that far away, and Kenma only had to turn the corner and walk some distance before he entered the beach area. From then, he just had to walk the beach and enter the third house. The house that he had to enter was a light birch color with a dark oak roof.

Kenma smiled as he hurried up the driveway, feeling like a giddy child. He jumbled with his keys as he unlocked the door and opened it. He stepped in and quietly shut it, slowly walked down the light green hallway, which lead into the living room. In the living room, Aiku sat on the pale blue couch and was watching television, which show Kenma was unsure of. He smiled and snuck up on the calm figure, smiling excitedly. He finally reached up and put his hand on Aiku's shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Aiku yelled, grabbing Kenma's hand. Kenma could see Aiku's smirk as he shifted around and used his other hand to grab Kenma's waist. He lifted Kenma up and Kenma let out a 'huuuffff' as Aiku pulled him closer to his chest.

"Hey," Kenma giggled, pushing himself against Aiku's chest.

"Hey."

______________________________________________________________________________________

The next few weeks were bliss. Aiku never insulted Kenma, let alone hit him. In fact, Aiku spoiled Kenma, and they both loved it. Kenma felt that Aiku was truly sorry for what he had done. In fact, Aiku snuggled with Kenma every night and it brought a smile to his face. Aiku had let him hang out with Kuroo and all his friends a lot more, which was a relief to Kenma's social life. And it brought them to this very day; Aiku had just picked him up from Kuroo's place, with a promise of a call for later, and they were currently driving home.

"So, how was hanging out with Kuroo?" Aiku asked casually.

"Average. He made me watch Supernatural," Kenma complained.

"Hey! Supernatural is awesome, Kenma!" Aiku argued playfully. 

"Well, I can't deny that, but it was against my will," he responded. They both smiled, but turned their attention to the road. With a blink of realization, Kenma knew that they had arrived home. He smiled at Aiku and unbuckled his seat as Aiku pulled up the driveway. They both got out of the car, Aiku's dark black hair shining in the sun. 

"We're home! Yay!" Aiku jokingly yelled, raising his hands in the air. Kenma smiled and hurried to Aiku's side. They both entered through the front door, once again passing through the green hallway. 

"Man, I can't believe it's only 3:30," Kenma joked, smiling.

"Mhm. Want to cuddle?" Aiku suggested. Kenma looked up, his gaze filled with happiness.

"Yes, please!"

"Eager, much?" Aiku joked, elbowing Kenma in the rib as they headed for the bedroom. 

"Cuddling with you is, like, heaven in a bed," Kenma explained with a smile. They turned to their left and went into the open room, with Kenma flopping on the bed. Aiku closed the door and joined Kenma. He wrapped his arms around Kenma's small body, bringing him close. Kenma closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax against Aiku's body. They stayed like that for awhile, just happily laying there. 

Soon, Aiku started to nibble on Kenma's ear. Kenma let out a small squeak but said, "I'm not comfortable with this, Aiku," and Aiku stopped. Kenma felt a little bit guilty, and he wondered if Aiku understood. He just didn't feel ready to love Aiku like that again, not after what he had done. He stopped thinking entirely when Aiku's grip tightened around Kenma's small body and he began to press his teeth into Kenma's neck. Kenma let out a little squeak, shivers running down his spine. "Aiku, stop," Kenma hissed, trying to pull away. Aiku growled and secured Kenma against his body, continuing to lick, suck, and bite at Kenma's neck. Kenma began to tremble fearfully, knowing what was coming next. Aiku, with a tight grip, shifted so he sat on top of Kenma, whose stomach was being shoved against the mattress. Aiku roughly pulled off Kenma's red shirt, tossing it off to the side. Kenma whimpered in fear as Aiku slowly began to drag his fingers across Kenma's spine in anticipation.

"Don't be so afraid; you love me, don't you?" Aiku chuckled teasingly. Kenma couldn't help the single tear that escaped him as Aiku growled at the lack of response. Kenma felt more tears run down his cheek as he heard the zipper of Aiku's jeans, and he tried to kick Aiku in an attempt to escape. Aiku let out another deep chuckle at Kenma's pitiful attempts, getting up as he held Kenma down. Somehow, Aiku managed to pull off Kenma's clothes without being hit, and Kenma could practically sense the smirk coming from him. "God, you're so pretty," Aiku snarled angrily, positioning himself near Kenma. He leaned down and began to lick and suck at his back, knowing all the places to make Kenma squirm. 

"Aiku, s..." Kenma was cut off when he whimpered at the feeling of cold air when Aiku removed mouth from Kenma's back. He felt Aiku step away for a moment and took his chance to try and escape.

"Don't. Move." Aiku's command was threatening, and Kenma knew there would be consequences if he didn't obey.

"Please, Aiku, let me go," Kenma said, and the tears were now streaming down his face. Aiku didn't respond, and he felt something cold tip at his hole.

"You're lucky I have enough patience to ready you, slut," Aiku barked, using his free hand to push Kenma's tear-stridden face into the pillow. Aiku roughly slammed his finger into Kenma, causing Kenma to cry out at the sudden feeling. Aiku slowed his pace as he steadily pumped in and out of Kenma's hole, before popping in another one. Kenma continuously squirmed at the touches, trying not to allow his sobs through. Aiku still had Kenma pressed against the pillow as he finger-fucked him, laughing at the sight of Kenma crying and holding back whimpers. He pulled out completely and chuckled deeply. 

"No, please don't," Kenma whispered one more time, begging for Aiku to listen. Aiku did not bother to listen to Kenma as he began to lightly press into his hole. Kenma began to sob hysterically, Aiku removing his hand from Kenma's head, only to place both hands on Kenma's hip. He could feel the nails from Aiku, and the pain of Aiku's head entering him.  Aiku was completely inside of Kenma, and he stayed like that for a moment. It didn't take long, though, before he began to slowly push himself in and out of Kenma, and Kenma's breath hitched. 

"Jesus, if you could see yourself," Aiku growled, "you're so fucking pretty. And tight, too, which I'm surprised about with the amount guy's you've fucked!" Aiku was yelling angrily at Kenma as he began to pound roughly into Kenma with no apparent rhythm. 

"Please stop!" Kenma cried, hating the pain and pleasure it was sending through his body. He stopped breathing when Aiku brushed against something that made him moan. "Ple... sta... ah~!" Kenma tried to get Aiku to stop, and to his shock, Aiku did. But he turned his tearful head to see Aiku with a devilish smirk. His eyes widened as Aiku angled himself to the opposite side of Kenma's prostate, and began to pound mercilessly, sending ripples of pain.

"You've been making me treat you ever since I returned home!" Aiku ranted, "And for what? Putting you into your place? Because let me say, you _fucking_ deserved it!  Aiku's breaths became erratic and so did his thrusts, and he new that Aiku was close. 

"Please, don't cum inside me, please don't!" Kenma begged, knowing that Aiku wouldn't listen to him. Aiku did quite the opposite, as he buried himself deep into Kenma, moaning loudly. Kenma could feel the hot liquid flowing inside him, and he let out another sob. Aiku stayed hovering over Kenma for a few moments before pulling out, the semen pouring out of Kenma's red hole. Kenma tried to turn his body, but the pain in his lower half refused to subside. His sobs, however, grew quieter when the door opened and closed. Kenma attempted to move again, this time succeeding. He struggled to grab his phone from the nightstand, and he shifted his body so he could pull the covers over himself. 

_Missed call from Kuroo_

 

_Missed call from Kuroo_

 

_Text Message From Kuroo:_

_hey are you ok????_

 

_Text message from Kuroo:_

_i'm coming over dude i need to check on you_

 

Kenma let out a small sigh of relief. _Kuroo was coming. Kuroo is going to save me. Kuroo was right. Kuroo. Kuroo._ That was Kenma's only thought process as he cradled himself and pulled the blanket closer.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kenma!" 

The sudden voice brought Kenma awake with a start. He was still covered by the blankets, thank God, but a figure was standing over him.

"Kur..oo..." Kenma said weakly as he looked up. 

"My  _God_ , Kenma, what did Aiku do to you?" Kuroo asked worriedly, bringing his hand to touch Kenma's shoulder. Kenma flinched, and more tears came flowing out of his eyes.

"He ra... he raped me," Kenma said weakly, clutching the blankets tightly. 

"Shit, Kenma! Do you need the ambulance? Or just the police?" Kuroo questioned.

"Just the p-police," Kenma said. Kuroo left the room and closed the door behind him. Kenma understood, and got up slowly. He unsteadily stood up, limping numbly to the dresser. He pulled out a long shirt of his and slipped it on before searching for boxers and a pair of shorts. He managed to find them and put them on as well, almost tripping and falling to the floor. He caught himself using the dresser, but it was a close call. When everything was completely covered, he limped to the door. Kenma opened the door, and noticed Kuroo was still on the phone. He didn't manage to catch what Kuroo said before he put the phone down, but he watched as Kuroo rushed over to him.

"Do you need help walking?" Kuroo asked. Kenma looked up at him and nodded shyly before bringing his head down shamefully. Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand and helped him to the living room. He set Kenma down on the couch and rushed down to the kitchen. Kuroo came back with a bowl of cereal and Kenma blinked at him gratefully. He took it from Kuroo's hand and ate pretty quickly, hoping to regain his strength. Kuroo watched him eat, and watched Kenma placed the bowl down onto the coffee table before turning to Kuroo with a blank stare. Kuroo knew something was up, so he leaned towards Kenma and hugged him. Kenma did nothing for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck, and Kuroo could hear light crying coming from Kenma.

"I feel so dirty, Kuroo," Kenma explained, his voice cracking, "I feel like all of my innocence is gone, like he took everything from me," Kenma was full-blown crying now, explaining all of his feelings to his best friend. "And I hate it. I fucking hate what he did to me. He called me pretty during it, and it makes me feel so fucking disgusted in myself."

"Fuck, Kenma," Kuroo said, clenching onto Kenma.

"He kept...  _complimenting_ me, a couple of times. He made me sound like a whore. I swear that I'm not, Kuroo, I swear that I'm not," Kenma had broken, sobbing into Kuroo's shoulder. They stayed like that for the next couple of minutes before there was a loud knock on the door. Kuroo told Kenma to stay there and hurried towards the door. He couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief when he opened it to the police instead of Aiku. The next few days were full of questioning, DNA testing, and a lot of searching for Aiku. But finally, that sick bastard was put in jail. And he would stay that way for a long time. Kenma and Aiku were on the news for a long time. Kenma had started seeing a therapist, and Kenma had plans to move in with Kuroo. Even if everything was a jumbled mess currently, soon everything would be okay. Well, Kenma does have Kuroo, so everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH I STAYED UP UNTIL 2 AM WRITING THIS AND I STARTED AT 8. TODAY IS A WONDERFUL FUCKING DAY. THIS WAS MY FIRST SMUT SO DON'T JUDGE ME I'M GOING TO SLEEP NOW


	5. Pitter Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tadashi."

"Tadashi." Tsukishima's loud voice rang out into the living room as Yamaguchi lay on the couch, grinning at the simple game.   
"Hmmm?" Yamaguchi responded, looking up to meet Tsukishima's gaze, and his smile fell as he saw the seriousness in his lovers gaze, and propped himself up on his elbow.  
"Let me see your phone." His voice was demanding, and Yamaguchi quickly snatched his phone from the coffee table and gripped it tightly.  
"What? Why?" Yamaguchi could hear his own confusion, and he sat up, pressing pause on his game - he could hear their groans through his headset.  
"'Why'? You've been acting different all month! Your schedule changed, you changed your haircut, you've been trying to get in shape, and, most importantly, you keep your phone away from me!" Tsukishima spat angrily, and Yamaguchi's face fell.   
"Wait - why is this important?" Yamaguchi questioned.   
"Because you're cheating on me!" Tsukishima roared, and Yamaguchi jumped. He had never heard Tsukki so angry, and honestly, it scared him. Tsukishima's face was distorted and scrunched together in anger, and was tightly clutching a pen.  
"Wait, cheating? When was that in the picture?" Yamaguchi raised his own voice, his fear being replaced with anger.   
"When you changed, Tadashi!" Yamaguchi stood up, and rage flooded through him.  
"I changed? I changed? Well, hey, at least I'm not some stupid tech 'supporter' when you can't even support your boyfriend!" Yamaguchi hissed, his voice as sharp as a knife.  
"Oh, shut up, you stupid lab rat!" Tsukishima growled, angrily throwing the pen at Yamaguchi. Luckily, it missed, and Yamaguchi could feel fear start to creep back into his system.   
"Tsukishima, I'm not cheating, and I don't show you my pho-"  
"I don't want your excuses, you ugly trash-bag!" Tsukishima shouted, and Yamaguchi could feel his own eyes widen. Tears began to fall, but that only seemed to irritate Tsukishima more, as his face was full of disgust.  
"What? Are you going to call me pathetic?" Yamaguchi screamed, wiping his tears away frantically, phone still in hand and headset still on.  
"That wouldn't be to far off, would it!" Tsukishima hollered, angrily stomping towards Yamaguchi before he was only a couple feet away.   
"If you consider me pathetic, then what would that make you?" Yamaguchi was shrieking in pure anger and sadness, tears streaming down his face.  
"Get the hell out of my house!"   
"I will! Give me thirty minutes, and I'll be out, and you'll be all alone, just like before I came into your life!" Yamaguchi angrily threw his phone onto the couch, and Tsukishima's eyes were narrowed in anger as fire burned in his eyes.   
Finally, a voice rang into his ears, and Yamaguchi realized he had never took of his headset. "Do... Do you want to stay at my place?" Suga's soft voice asked. Yamaguchi could feel an empty feeling spread in his body, though the tears kept falling, as Tsukishima left the room.   
"Yes, please." Yamaguchi's voice was monotone. He shut off the game console, and stared at the phone he had angrily thrown onto the place he originally sat. Picking it up, he unlocked the phone, and entered the Notes app. On the app, a well-thought out plan for Tsukishima's birthday sat, unfinished. Even more tears flooded Yamaguchi's vision as he shut it off and headed into the kitchen. Snatching up his keys on the marble counter, he headed out of the door, sobbing.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Tsukishima knew that he should've let Yamaguchi explain, but he was upset - after all, he was only human. Tsukishima only realized this after Yamaguchi left, and that annoyed him, but he was still angry at Yamaguchi. To prove that to his so-called 'lover', he was ignoring his calls, despite the fact that it was constant. The ringing from his phone was ongoing for at least five minutes now, though, so Tsukishima could feel even more irritation creep up his spine. Finally, with anger, he picked up his phone.  
"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelped happily, and Tsukishima immediately had to pull away from the loud noise.   
"What do you want?" He sneered, not in the mood for Yamaguchi's crap.   
"I wanted to say sorry. I-I didn't let you see my phone because it had your birthday plans on it, because it's coming up in two months, and I got a second job so I could afford it, so my schedule got all mixed around!" Yamaguchi explained hurriedly, with the background noise of 'pitter-patter' in the background of rain on concrete.   
"Yeah. Sure." Tsukishima growled, annoyed. "Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"  
"Ah! I probably won't have tomorrow, so..." Yamaguchi chuckled, and Tsukishima twitched at the annoying noise of rain and the distant rumble of thunder.   
"What do you mean?" Tsukishima questioned, not expecting an answer.  
"Ha! Okay, uhm, before I hang up..." Yamaguchi's voice was getting softer and sounded exhausted, so Tsukishima could only expect that Yamaguchi was on the verge of sleep as he continued, "I love you, Kei."  
"W-what?" Tsukishima couldn't hide his shock. Sure, they had been dating for a year now, but never had the word 'love' popped up in their conversations.  
"Goodbye, Kei." Yamaguchi went quiet, and Tsukishima knew that he was asleep, but he couldn't help it.  
"Tadashi? What do you mean 'love'?" Tsukishima received no answer, and grunted as he hung up the call. He put the phone off to his bedside table and allowed himself to drift to sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Tsukishima awoke to his phone ringing, a loud noise that filled his senses to early in the morning. Groggily, he picked up his phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, sir. Your phone number was listed as Tadashi Yamaguchi's emergency number," a kind, female voice floated through the receiver.

"Tadashi - is he okay!?" Tsukishima asked, shocked. His eyes widened, and the tiredness he had earlier disappeared without a trace.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Your friend has passed."

"No - not friend, lover. I loved him! And you're telling me he's gone? Just like that?" Tsukishima yelled into the speaker.

"Sir, please, calm down. He passed during the storm last night. He was driving, and the police suspect that his car had slipped on the water," the kind voice explained.

"W-what?" Tsukishima gaped. Tears began to well in his eyes, and he remembered. The soft pitter-patter of rain on concrete, and rumble of thunder in the distance.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"No, no, it's fine. I... I just have to call his friends and family. Oh, God." Tsukishima was trying his best not to cry.

"Goodbye, sir," and with that, the call ended. Tsukishima was left to cry at the lost of his lovers death. Who's last words were to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed.  
> I mean fucking seriously I hate myself for this. I KILLED YAMAGUCHI. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT PAIN?  
> ALL FOR MY FRIEND. MMMMMMMMMMMHHHH


	6. i have no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After misery and all of his friends abandoning him, he leaves with these words.

"You hurt us, Kenma." Kuroo's angry voice came fluttering through the air, his tone matching the face he was giving Kenma. "How could you?"

Kenma watched as the tears fell from his eyes. "I hate myself..." Kenma began, his eyes lowered to the ground. "For... for what I did to you." Kenma's hair covered the sad look in his eyes, well-aware of what he had done.

"And rightfully so." Kuroo spat spitefully.

There was a long pause before Kenma continued, "I don't like who I am..." Kenma glanced down at his arms - scars covered the skin, some fresh. "There's  _nothing_ good about me anymore." Kuroo was quiet. Tears were running down his face as he glared at Kenma. "I'm sick of wasting my time." Kenma turned around, his hand on the doorknob. His only exit. 

"On what!? Your friends?! Your  _only_ friends!?" Kuroo yelled, and Kenma could feel himself stiffen.

"I'm tired of living." Kenma ignored Kuroo, rather continuing with his words, "Every day is just a... s-struggle." Kenma had a hard time forming his words, a lump growing in his throat. "I fight the same demons every day." Kenma closed his eyes, remembering those who had constantly bullied him. When they pushed him onto the ground, beat him up, giving him bruises. When they bombarded him with insults that cut him to the bone, the same insults he reminded himself of every day. "When I wake up, I am  _so_ tired."

"Why... why are you like this, Kenma?" Kuroo's voice was quivering, and Kenma flinched at the sound of his childhood friend fighting back tears.

"I don't know what happened to me," he confessed, "or where I went wrong." 

"Neither do I." Kuroo quietly whispered. 

Kenma slowly began to tear at his hair as he raised his voice, " _Everything_ I have ever cared about..." Kenma could hear his own voice breaking, "is  _gone!""_ Kenma suddenly turned around, his eyes filled with tears and self-hatred, as he took another step towards Kuroo. "Ruined! Turned to  _shit!_ Dead!"

"Because of you!" Kuroo replied in an equally loud voice. He could sense Kuroo getting nervous - after all, Kenma had never raised his voice, let alone break in front of Kuroo.

"I have never been more alone! I have  _NOTHING!_ " Kenma knew the neighbors could probably hear him. But his parents were dead. He had hurt his friends. How else was he supposed to vent? Kuroo watched, agape, not able to say anything. " _NO ONE!_ _ALRIGHT, IT'S ALL GONE! ARE YOU HAPPY!?"_ Kenma wailed, the tears beginning to pour out of his eyes as he realized just how alone he was. No one was there for him. Hell, even Lev was disgusted in him. How could Kenma do that to them?

"K-Kenma..." Kuroo stuttered, taking a step forward. Kenma shook his head.

"That's all I have to say." Kenma said quietly as he opened the door to leave, allowing Kuroo to stand there, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Oh, how fun! *quietly wipes away tears*  
> This! Is where I got the idea from!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crGVol9lgyg  
> hahahaha I hope you guys enjoyed, cuz I sure didn't!


	7. i love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOr6mpMRdg  
> that's what it's based off of

"Yamaguchi... he's hurting you. You need to leave him." Hinata urged quietly. He had been watching Yamaguchi destroy himself for some time, all for the sake of Tsukishima, the person who stole Yamaguchi's heart and cracked it into a hundred pieces. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. He doesn't love you, even if you want him too. You don't love him, you just think of him as a close friend. I'm sorry." Hinata was trying his best to cheer Yamaguchi up.

Yamaguchi was crying. Tsukki had fought with him again. But he couldn't - no, he wouldn't, he thought as he shouted, "I'm in love with him, okay?!" Hinata jumped, shocked at the sudden change of volume. "If you're looking for the word that means 'caring about someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything they ever wanted no matter how much it destroys you', it's love!" Yamaguchi gasped for breath before continuing, "and when you love someone, you... you don't stop."

"Yamaguchi..." Hinata whispered quietly, watching as his friend's eyes closed and tears began to pool around them.

"Ever! Even if people roll their eyes, or call you crazy, even then! Especially then!" Yamaguchi yelled, frantically trying to wipe away his tears. "You just - you don't give up! Because if I could give up..." Yamaguchi paused, looking for the words to fit his crazy emotions. "If I could, just, you know, take the world's advice an-and move on, and find someone else, that wouldn't be love!" Yamaguchi stuttered, trying to explain himself. 

"What do you mean...?" Hinata asked softly.

"That would be..!" Yamaguchi took a few breathless gasps, trying to catch up to his mind, "That would be some other disposable thing that isn't worth fighting for."

"Oh..." Hinata replied softly.

"That... that is not what this is!" Yamaguchi scowled, suddenly getting up. He could feel the anger surge through his veins, but he wasn't exactly sure what he was angry at. He stormed off, opening the door as cold air blasted onto his face. He quickly closed the door behind him, trying to catch his breaths. 

"Ta-... Tadashi..." a voice quietly whispered. Yamaguchi whipped his head around, shock filling his gaze as he saw who stood in front of him, eyes wide and slightly flustered.

"T-Tsukki! What are you doing here?" Yamaguchi asked, red beginning to cover his face. 

"Did you.... did you really mean that?" Tsukki asked breathlessly, still staring at him with a surprised look.

"I... you heard that?" Yamaguchi asked quietly.

"Yeah... I went over here to apologize."

"Ah... well... yeah. I guess I did really mean that." Yamaguchi's voice came out as a squeak, embarrassment written all across his face. Tsukishima didn't reply, but took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's shoulder, before whispering,

"I think I love you, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I base stuff off of stuff cuz I'm to unoriginal to do anything myself


End file.
